


A Series Of Interactions

by Blue_Victoria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Victoria/pseuds/Blue_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito Komaeda is -what he describes himself as- a normal college student, and he would never of thought that Hajime Hinata a -loved by many- attractive and popular fellow peer would ever look in his direction; let alone return his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8 Interactions

I am Nagito Komaeda. I am 17 years old. My gender is male and my sexuality is... well I don't like labels. When I was younger I was diagnosed with cancer, they caught it quick so I recovered. Due to my cancer my immune system has never been as good as it should be, basically I get ill easier then other people. The way I look is also because of my cancer; I have white hair, pale skin and I am very slim... _very_ skinny...

During my recovery my parents passed away and I've been in the care system ever since I was 8 years old. My parents dying resulted in me suffering from depression until I was 11 years old. I was moved around a lot in care the system so I never grew any attachments to people. Every school I attended I got bullied at because of the way I look. The bullying got worse over the years. As I got older the verbal abuse turned into physical.

I'm now in college and have one really good friend that knows everything about me, he's name is Makoto Naegi, he knows about the cancer I had and my parents and the bullying just everything. He also knows how badly I took everything that happened to me.

I'd like to think I am a normal college student (I still get picked on by people, I usually get beat up once every two weeks, the days alternate so there is no specific day set and I get verbal pretty much all the time) and I study psychology, criminology and law. If you haven't guessed what I'm planning on doing for a future career by what I'm studying, its a lawyer. Its going well. My grades are fine, I study in some of my spare time and I don't let myself get distracted...

Well unless you class Hajime Hinata as a distraction. I only stare at the back of his head in psychology... and glance at him when he walks by me in the corridors. But its fine because I wouldn't ever let a crush stop me from achieving what I want to do in the future... but if said crush wanted to be _in_ my future I would be completely 100% OK with that.

***

Interaction 1.

There are four rows of tables and chairs in my psychology class, each row sits six people. I sit on the back row in the third seat in; basically one of the middle seats.

"Hey Komaeda." Makoto Naegi, one of three of my friends, sits down on my right and gets out his notebook and pen.

"How was your weekend?" I ask, getting out my own notebook and pen.

"Boring," Naegi responds, slumping down onto the desk, "now you've got that job, I have no one to play videogames with."

"I need the money," I laugh, turning my body so I'm facing Naegi.

"Your loaded Komaeda!" Naegi says and sits up straight.

"I can't access that money until I'm 18, which is next year."

"Whatever," Naegi yawns, "isn't that new girl starting today? Sonia Nevermind, was it?"

"Yeah, I think so," I reply, waving at Fujisaki Chihiro, who has just walked into the classroom.

"Hello," she greets kindly, and sits down on Naegi's right, "I just saw a certain someone a certain someone likes..."

"Really?" Naegi says grinning widely at me.

"Don't start," I say sighing, "he's never even looked at me before."

"Yes he has," Naegi says, rolling his eyes.

"Morning everyone." The teacher comes in and sits down at his desk, "I see everyone, except the usual suspects, are here." He's talking about Hinata and Souda Kazuichi, Hinata's best friend -lucky bastard.

"They're always late," someone on the front row comments.

"Well, lets just start the less-"

"You're such a dick!" A voice shouts from outside the classroom and then the door swings open.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," another voice replies. Kazuichi walks in, Hinata following behind him.

"You're late, again," the teacher states, annoyed.

"You're stating the obvious, again," Kazuichi replies and gets shoved forward by Hinata.

"Blame him," Hinata says and points at Kazuichi with his thumb.

"Go to your seats," the teacher orders and sits down at his desk, flipping his laptop open. Hinata and Kazuichi walk to the row in front of mine and sit down, Hinata sitting in the seat directly in front of me and Kazuichi sits on Hinata's right, in front of Naegi.

"Has the new chick arrived yet?" Kazuichi asks, turning around and asking Naegi.

"I d-don't no," Naegi answers, slightly flustered. Everyone gets like that when a member of Hinata's group talks to them, you don't ever know why they're talking to you; It puts you on edge.

"You don't know much do ya," Kazuichi says in a humph and takes Naegi's pen.

"Stop being an asshole, for once your life," Hinata says and takes the pen off of him, "sorry about him," Hinata turns around and holds Naegi's pen out to him, smiling kindly.

"I-its OK; Its j-just a pen!" Naegi stutters, taking the pen out of Hinata's hand.

"Which reminds me, do you have a spare?" Hinata asks.

"No, sorry," Naegi says smiling awkwardly.

"Do you?" Hinata directs his question at me. He's looking at me expectantly. AT ME! Don't freak out, play it cool.

"Yeah, I do," I reply and pull a pen out of my bag and hand it to him.

"Thanks." Hinata takes the pen, holds onto it for a bit and smiles at me, then turns around. Naegi and Chihiro look at me and I know I'm turning red. Hinata asked me a question. He looked at me. He smiled at me. He knows I exist!

 

Interaction 2.

"He hasn't even given your pen back has he?" Naegi asks, walking besides me in the slightly empty corridor.

"No," I answer. After class yesterday Hinata left without even giving me a second glance.

"See!" Naegi says, "He's just like the rest of them; he just uses people!"

"Maybe he just forgot," I defend. I refuse to believe that he's like Kazuichi and the rest of his mates.

"Yeah whatever, you keep telling yourself that," Naegi replies curtly.

"OK I-"

"Woah!" As I round a corner I walk into someone that's going in the opposite direction as me and the force knocks me to the floor. The person I bumped into falls on top of me. Their head is resting against my shoulder, I can feel one of their hands on my hip and one of their legs is in between mine; which means my leg is in between theirs.

"I'm so sorry," the person says and raises their head. Once their head is fully raised my eyes lock with theirs and I'm sure I've turned a slight shade of pink. Laying on top of me, staring into my soul, is Hinata.

"I-its OK!" I reassure and raise my head of the floor, as an attempt to get up. Hinata untangles his legs from mine and stands up. I sit up into a sitting position and rub the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata repeats and holds a hand out to me. I take his hand and let him pull me up.

"Its OK, really," I say and let go of Hinata's hand.

"Come on Hinata! We're gunna be late for biology and I don't wanna be late! We're dissecting frogs!" Kazuichi whines and pulls on Hinata's arm.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to shove me around a corner!" Hinata scowls and bats Kazuichi's hand away.

"Does it matter? You bumped into some weirdo, come on!" Ouch. That hurt. I look over to Naegi who's mouthing 'asshole' to me. I sigh and pick up my textbook, fighting back tears; I take things to heart. When I'm standing up straight again I turn and walk towards Naegi.

"Why are you so nasty?" I hear Hinata say and my heart skips a beat. Is he defending me? "I thought we weren't going to be assholes like everyone else." I glance over my shoulder to see Hinata being dragged away by Kazuichi.

 

Interaction 3.

"Hello! My name is Sonia Nevermind, I'd prefer it if you would call me Sonia. I am pleased to make your acquaintance," a blonde girl bows at us from the front of the class and then smiles brightly.

"Welcome to psychology Sonia, if you would like to go sit on the back row." The teacher gestures in our direction.

"Why yes, of course!" Sonia gleams and skips over to our row, sitting down in the seat next to me on my left.

"Hello!" Chihiro leans on her desk, "I'm Fujisaki Chihiro, this is Makoto Naegi," Chihiro points to Naegi, "and that is Nagito Komaeda." I smile and Sonia returns it.

"Nice to meet you all," she says and gets out a notebook and a blue fluffy pen, "is this the whole class?"

"Almost everyone..." Naegi trails off and as he does Kazuichi walks into the room laughing.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kazuichi chuckles and puts a hand over his heart in mock admiration.

"And where is Hinata?" The teacher asks. And right on cue Hinata walks in... and I must say he looks AMAZING today. He has sandy coloured steel-toe capped, small length, boots on, tight skinny jeans, that really show off how slim he is, and an oversized, frayed black jumper on. Komaeda can't help but stare. Someone in the class does a wolf whistle and if Hinata heard it he doesn't show it on his face.

"I'm here," he says and punches Kazuichi's shoulder as he passes.

"Ow!" Kazuichi cries and holds his arm, "Sir you saw that, its a abuse!"

"Hinata, explain why you're later than usual and why you hit Kazuichi," the teacher asks, bored.

"Cut a long story short, he left me stranded a few miles back so I had to run here," Hinata explains and scowls at Kazuichi who's laughing uncontrollably, "I think that answers why I'm late _and_ why I hit him."

"Go sit down." Hinata and Kazuichi walk to their row and sit down. I tear my gaze away from Hinata when he starts to walk towards his row; I can't let him catch me staring at him.

"OK guys," the teacher begins, "today we're going to do a bit of group work, but I thought that instead of just working in your rows as you usually do I'm going to get you to turn around and work with the people sitting behind you. For example, Kazuichi will turn around and work with Naegi and Chihiro and _not_ distract them from their learning, right Kazuichi?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kazuichi replies loudly, I can't see his face but I know he's probably smiling smugly.

"Alright then. The topic I would like you to look at is dreams, off you go." Kazuichi turns around slowly and faces Naegi and Chihiro, looking at them with a blank face.

"This is gunna be fun," Kazuichi mutters and elbows Hinata, who turns around and faces me.

"OH!" Hinata yells and produces a pen from his pocket, "I believe this is yours. Sorry, I forgot to give it back." Hinata hands the pen over and smiles at me. I take the pen and smile back at him.

"Thank you, but its only a pen. No need to apologise," I say and place the pen on the desk.

"Oh," Kazuichi says, pulling me back to reality and I look away from Hinata and at Kazuichi, "you must be Sonia Nevermind!" He looks at her dreamily and places his chin in his hands.

"Yes, that's me," Sonia laughs lightly, "and your Kazuichi, correct?"

"Yes I am, how do you know? Did someone tell you about me?" Kazuichi asks and sits up straight; smiling proudly and looking so full of himself.

"No, the teacher's just said your name a few times this lesson," Sonia replies, tilting her head to the side, Kazuichi's smile drops and he slumps in his seat slightly, "but I have heard a lot about you Hinata!"

"Me?" Hinata questions, drawing his eyebrows together.

"Him?" Kazuichi asks with a hurt a face.

"Yes. Didn't I just say Hinata?" Sonia says with a serious expression.

"Enough chit chat on that back row and get on with some work," the teacher orders and looks back at his laptop.

 

"If we were to add up all of the dreams we have in our life time it should average out to about 6 years worth of dreams," Hinata says and taps the textbook with his index finger.

"It says we have several dreams per night... I'd like to know what I dream about," I say and look up from the textbook to Hinata.

"Same," Hinata agrees and smiles, looking at me with his kind eyes.

"Did you know 20% of people don't dream in colour?" Sonia says, ruining my moment with Hinata.

"That's SO fascinating," Kazuichi says, butting into our conversation, "but I'd like to learn about attraction and why we are attracted to some people and not others."

"There are loads of different reasons why we are attracted to certain people and not others," I say and immediately regret it.

"OK, like?" Kazuichi asks impatiently.

"Well..." I start and shift in my seat, "Studies have found that people like faces that are easy to process by their brains, for example people with symmetrical faces. Another reason is if the person you're attracted to has similar facial features to you, such as nose size or eye colour. Non-physical features like courage and sense of humour draws people in too, even if you are not physically attracted to them. Culture affects how you see people as well, like where you come from and how you are brought up. People also get attracted to a certain characteristic, for example you may only be attracted to people with, I don't know, brown hair and brown eyes -or black hair and blue eyes," I explain, refusing to look at Hinata, because if I do I know I'll turn bright red; and that's not attractive at all.

"Interesting," Kazuichi says, "and how do you know all that stuff?"

"I read the textbook," I say, 'and maybe if you read it, you would know this stuff too.' I want to add but I don't; I'd probably get sucker-punched to the other side of the class room before I could even finish the sentence.

"That explains a lot," Hinata says and everyone, including me, looks at him, "I didn't mean to say that out loud," Hinata laughs awkwardly.

"Aw, does my wittle Hinata have a crush," Kazuichi teases and squeezes his cheeks.

"Get off you twat," Hinata snaps and punches Kazuichi's side.

"Alright class, you're dismissed!"

"Finally," Kazuichi breathes and stands up, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he does, "come on Hinata I have some kid to beat up."

"You are not going to start a fight with someone for no reason," Hinata states and puts a strap of his bag on one shoulder. I hang my own bag off one shoulder and go to walk, when someone puts a hand on my arm.

"Komaeda, could you show me to the library?" Sonia asks, smiling at me with her hand still on my upper arm; this draws the attention of everyone in our area. I pretend not to notice Kazuichi staring daggers at me, with Hinata looking at me with an unreadable face and the feeling of Naegi and Chihiro's eyes on my back.

"Sure," I reply and smile myself, I look behind me, ignoring Kazuichi's glare and Hinata's stare and look at Naegi, "are you guys coming?"

"Why not," Naegi responds and walks up beside me, Chihiro shuffles to my other side. Sonia drops her hand and disappointment flashes across her face.

"Oh, Naegi and Chihiro as well?"

"Yes because I have to leave soon," I explain and smile again.

"I'll take you Miss Sonia," Kazuichi proposes, "surely you'd prefer someone like me taking you than someone... well like that." Kazuichi gestures to me, and I mentally sigh.

"His name is Komaeda and he is a much better person than you will ever be," Naegi says, anger clear in his voice. I am completely taken aback by what he just said. He's going to get the crap kicked out of him.

"What did you just say to me?" Kazuichi asks, stepping closer to the desk. I am so happy they're on opposite sides of the table.

"You heard me. You're a nasty piece of work," Naegi spits. Why Naegi? Just why?

"You little shit-" Kazuichi jumps across the table, Hinata tries to pull him back but Kazuichi shakes his hand off and moves to tower over Naegi. Without even thinking I jump in front of Naegi and look at Kazuichi. I'm a couple of inches taller than he is so that puts my mind slightly at ease... not that my height has stopped him before...

"Can you not?" I ask.

"He won't," Hinata emerges and pushes Kazuichi back by his shoulder and smiles at me.

"I've got to go," I say to no one in particular and start speed walking to the door.

"Bye." I can't quite tell who it was that said bye because I'm already out the door and jogging slightly down the corridor.

 

Interaction 4.

"Its so nice out here, I can't remember the last time we had nice weather," Chihiro exclaims. Me, Chihiro, Naegi and Sonia are currently sitting on the college field, enjoying the sun... Well almost all of us are enjoying the sun.

"Hmm, yes quite nice," Naegi murmurs. I can't help but laugh,

"You look like your dressed for winter," I say and pull his hood down.

"The sun doesn't like me and I don't like it," Naegi whines, "please can we go inside," he whines again, pulling his hood back up.

"Naegi, stop whine-" Chihiro stops talking mid-sentence and focuses on the person that sprints past us. They stop short and walk back; said person is now standing in front of us.

"Hello miss Sonia, nice weather today isn't it?" Kazuichi is standing in front of us, panting slightly and holding a blue vest top.

"Yes it is, why are you in gym gear?" Sonia asks, looking at Kazuichi's outfit.

"Oh, I put mine and Hinata's name down for track and field," Kazuichi explains and winks at Sonia.

"Oh right, well I can't wait to see who is faster out of the two of you," Sonia says excitedly.

"Oh there's more than just me and Hinata running," Kazuichi chuckles, "there's also Kuwata, Oowada and Hagakure." _Also known as the ASSHOLE SQUAD... To me anyway._

"That makes it all the more interesting," Sonia converses, "who is faster out of you and Hinata?"

"Me obviously," Kazuichi laughs, "Hinata's-" Kazuichi never got to finish his sentence because someone runs straight into him and tackles him to the ground.

"You asshole!" Its Hinata. In gym clothes... except a vest top...

"Get off me!" Kazuichi yells helplessly. They're both rolling around on the floor, Hinata lands a few punches to Kazuichi's stomach before finally standing up, dragging Kazuichi up by his top as he stands.

"Give me my top!" Hinata yells aggressively, "Don't put my name down for something against my own will and then steal my vest top and make me come out here half naked!"

"Alright, alright, chill." Kazuichi hands Hinata his vest top at which the latter snatches it off him.

"Fucking liberty," Hinata murmurs and pulls the top over his head. I can't help but watch. Hinata is really well built, like... Wow... Is that an eight-pack? -He has a V line! _Oh my god, he has a V line!_

"Well that answers my question as to who is faster," Sonia giggles happily. Hinata snaps his head around and looks in our direction... and looks at me!

"I didn't know you guys where sitting there," Hinata says awkwardly and walks towards us and Kazuichi stalks closer as well.

"He is not faster than me!" Kazuichi exclaims, jabbing a finger in Hinata's direction, "He just caught me off guard!"

"We were going to go in because Naegi doesn't like the sun but I think we'll stay out here and watch," Sonia says and sits more comfortably, "Is that OK with you guys?"

"Sure, why not," Chihiro says and smiles brightly.

"Guys..." Naegi moans and pulls on his hood.

"God, you're so miserable," I accuse and pull his hood down again.

"Hey Hinata! Kazuichi lets go!" Kuwata, an A grade asshole, yells from the track.

"Alright!" Hinata shouts back and turns back to us, "Cheer me on?" Hinata asks me. HE ASKS ME! Wait a minute... he just asked me to cheer him on? What? Holy sh-

"Sure!" I smile at him and he smiles back and starts walking towards the track, turning around occasionally and glancing at me.

"Cheer me on miss Sonia!" Kazuichi chimes and jogs to the track. Once they're both out of ear shot I turn to Naegi,

"He just did that right? It wasn't my imagination?" I ask quickly, practically buzzing.

"Yes he did," Naegi says less miserable, "I'm happy for you." I turn back to the track and see Hagakure on the inside lane, than Kuwata, next to Kuwata is Oowada, than Hinata and Kazuichi. My eyes are glued to Hinata as he gets into the starting position. _Dat ass..._

"Yay, they're starting," Sonia announces excitedly and claps her hands together. The teacher that's coaching blows a whistle and they start sprinting down the track.

"Go Hinata!" I yell and so does Sonia.

At first Oowada and Kazuichi are in the lead with Hinata in third followed by Kuwata then Hagakure, but when the race starts to progress Hinata overtakes Oowada who falls into a step behind Kazuichi, Kuwata and Hagakure stay in the same place though. Hinata overtakes Kazuichi and gains even more speed, creating a massive gap between them. Its not long before Hinata crosses the finish line and stops running, he turns around to see the others and once Kazuichi crosses the line Hinata turns and waves at me. AT ME. I wave back. I play it cool. Chill. TOTALLY FEAKING OUT RIGHT NOW. Someone like Hinata just waved... _at me!_

"Hinata is so fast," Sonia says surprised.

"I know," Chihiro says, "that explains how he got to school only a minute after Kazuichi the day he left him stranded a few miles away from the school."

"I'd run for him," I say and freeze, "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Naegi whispers and taps my shoulder. Great... Now Sonia knows who my crush is and I doubt she's going to keep it a secret.

"I'm just gunna go inside," I murmur to Naegi and I stand up.

"Its OK, Komaeda, everyone has their own type," Sonia says... I think she's trying to sound reassuring but it doesn't come across that way.

"Yeah, I'm just gunna -I'm just gunna go," I say pursing my lips together and start walking towards the building, "Control your mouth Komaeda..." I mutter to myself.

"Hey Komaeda!" I turn around to see Hinata jogging towards me. O M G. We are going to have our very first 1 to 1 convo... Alone. Holy mother chicken. Be calm. Be. Calm.

"Hello!" I say happily. Way to go Komaeda... That came across _way_ to cheery.

"OK, so," Hinata starts and stands a few inches away from me... _this is the closest we've ever been. Squeals internally._ "I have these tickets to go see Imagine Dragons and I know from your friend Naegi that you like them so... do you want to go with me? Kazuichi said he'd rather put pins in his eyes than go so... wanna come?" Hold on. Rewind. Did Hinata just ask me to go to a concert with him? OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD-

"You like Imagine Dragons?" I am so proud of how steady my voice is.

"Yeah... Do you not like them? Naegi said you do, did he get it wrong? Ah this is awkward," Hinata says and places his hand to the back of his neck.

"No, no!" I say and wave my hands around, so much for keeping cool... "I do like them, they're my favourite band! I listen to the song 'Demons' on repeat- Not that you care what I do..." Somebody kill me.

"Demons? That's my favourite song!" Hinata says, "By the way, I'm not like my 'friends' so... You don't have to act weird around me."

"I'm naturally weird... Haven't you heard? I'm a weirdo," I whisper and fake smile.

"I'm sorry about that... Kazuichi's not such a bad guy when you get to know him," Hinata defends.

"It doesn't bother me, I get worse," I admit, and have a mental flashback to all the times Kuwata and Oowada beat me up outside the college gates... I'm due another beating soon actually...

"Like what?" Hinata asks looking at me concerned. I just shake my head.

"I'd like to come with you... that is if after this conversation you don't decide I _am_ actually a weirdo and run away," I say and put an arm across my chest and grip my elbow. Casual.

"No! Um, I don't have my phone on me so I'll give you my number and then you can text me and I'll save yours," Hinata says. It takes a moment to process and then I move quickly and tap my pockets and pull my phone out.

"Here." I hand over my phone and Hinata puts his number into my phone. Hinata's number is in my phone. Hinata is a contact. He is _in_ my contact list.

"All done." Hinata smiles and hands my phone back to me.

"Thanks," I say and slide my phone back into my pocket. The phone with Hinata's number in. Hinata's number. His number!

"Well I better get back to the running, against my own will, I must add," Hinata says and sighs.

"You'll be fine, you're actually a really good runner." Oh my, why did I just say that? I wouldn't actually care if the grim reaper showed up and said my times up.

"Thank you," Hinata says and he looks generally thankful. Thank fu-

"Well, I'm gunna go, um, bye," I say trying to keep my cool and turn around.

"Oh, Komaeda!" My name sounds so good when Hinata says it.

"Yeah?" I ask and turn back around.

"Just for the record, I don't think you're weird," Hinata announces and smiles, then turns around and jogs away. I start skipping slightly towards the building singing 'I'm so excited' in my head.

 

Interaction 5.

I don't know how many times I've gone to text Hinata and then deleted it. Its 7pm and I started typing out text messages and deleting them at 6pm. I need to MAN UP! I type out a simple 'Hi its Komaeda from College' and then delete it instantly. I don't even know why I carried on typing that message, I decided I wasn't going to send it half way through typing my name. _For gods sake its a text message!_

I know, I'll call Naegi, he always gives me good advice. I tap his name in the contact list and it starts ringing, not long after he answers,

"Komaeda?"

"Naegi! I need your help."

"With?"

"I don't know what to text Hinata. Please help. I don't want to come across weird or annoying or impatient or impulsive or indiscreet or stupid. So please help me." There is a long silence on the other end before Naegi speaks again,

"Komaeda. Just text him." And he hangs up. He hangs up on me. He hung up on me? That- Grrr.

Breathe. Its just a text. 7:22pm. This is not healthy! ITS JUST A TEXT. I take another deep breath and start typing,

'Hii Hinata, It's Komaeda :)' and send. _WHY DID I DO THAT?_ A smiley face? What is wrong with me. I face plant my bed and grip my phone so I know when he texts back. And not long after, my phone vibrates and Hinata's name pops up,

'Hey Komaeda x' My breathing stops and a scream hitches in my throat. HE SENT ME A KISS? That is definitely a kiss. I'm not imagining it... And he said 'Hey'. That's gotta be code for something like 'I LOVE YOU PLEASE MARRY ME!'... _OK maybe not..._ I start texting back after a few minutes of freaking out,

'How was track and field? As bad as you thought it was going to be? >.<' I'm not embarrassed by this text. It seems fine. You can't interpret it anyway other way than what it actually says... I hope...

'I ran away half way through. After you left more people started coming out to watch xx' TWO KISSES? Two kisses. Maybe his thumb slipped...?

'Do you have stage fright? Or should I say field fright?' Oh my god. Why did I just send that? OK, _please_ , someone needs to put me down. I start crying with embarrassment and start looking through options for a symbol that means: Delete this message from your phone and the person you sent it to. But unfortunately, there is no option for that.

'Haha, clever :D But yes, I guess I do xxx' He laughed? He called my joke clever? AND I got three kisses this time. God must love me. As I was typing out another message he texts me again, 'Are you free tomorrow?' Tomorrow's Saturday. I have to go to work at 11 and my shift ends at 2 so...

'I'm free at 3 o'clock onwards, why? :P' I really need to think about my texts before I send them...

'That's perfect! :-) There's this film I really I want to see, wanna come? xxx' YAS! I really wanna come. Cinema... popcorn... in a dark room... with Hinata...

'Are you sure?' Just making sure, maybe he sent it to the wrong number.

'Yes I'm sure, stop putting yourself down :( xxx' Did he really just send me that? That is, officially, the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.

'I'd like to come :)' That was a bit blunt Komaeda...

'Yay, I'll see you at our local cinema at 3:30pm xxx' He just yayed... He yayed because I'm going to the cinema with him. ME!

'OK :-)' I can't believe this is happening. A few days ago I thought he didn't even know I existed and now I'm going to the cinema with him... WOO!

 

Interaction 6.

"Which one do _you_ recommend?" A girl about my age is asking my opinion on nail varnish... I hate my job.

"You're the one who has to wear it," I say smiling, when what I really want to do is cry.

"Which colour do you think would suit me better?" the girl holds one hand out and puts her other on my upper arm. She is SO flirting with the wrong person...

"Umm, light blue?" I try and sound enthusiastic, I think it works because she squeals happily.

"Is it because it matches my eyes?" She asks and flutters her eyelashes. Man this girl would make feminists spit in her tea.

"Komaeda." A voice that could only belong to my boss makes me turn around, "This is Hinata, he'll be working with you on your shift from now on." I can't believe it. Hinata is standing there behind the counter in a blue polo shirt with the shops name on, staring at me with the same look I probably have on my face.

"Okay," I say and smile, "nice to meet you Hinata." Why did I have to be born with such a crappy wit?

"Nice to meet you too, Komaeda," Hinata rolls his eyes and smiles at me. It looks like a genuine smile. I'm snapped out of my trance when the girl taps my arm to draw my attention back to her.

"I'm going to buy these now," she says and flips her hair over her shoulder. Not that I'm labelling myself but she's... not my type.

"OK." I smile and walk to the counter, Hinata's standing behind it, frowning at the ground for some reason. When I get to the counter I climb on it and slide over, landing beside Hinata, who is now looking at me. I smile at him and sidestep around him to the till.

"So I decided to go with the blue, like you recommended," she places the blue nail varnish and black eyeliner on the counter.

"Okay," I say and smile again, my face hurts from smiling so much... she hands me the money, her hand lingering over mine for longer than it should, "thank you." As I put the money in the till she slides a piece of paper across the counter.

"That's my number," she says and winks, oh god... Think Komaeda... Think, you don't want to hurt her...

"Umm... I err," I start but can't think of anything to say.

"You have a girlfriend don't you?" the girl pouts and takes her change, "Of course you do, why wouldn't you? You're hot and nice and you smell nice..." the girl huffs and takes her items, "Well, I can still look at you." She smiles and winks again then walks out the shop, leaving the paper with her number on sitting on the counter. Once I hear the door close I breathe out air I didn't even know I was holding.

"I hate this job..." I mutter to myself and then remember Hinata's standing beside me, I turn my body so I'm facing him, "Small world."

"Small town," Hinata replies and moves so he's facing me.

"Sure is," I agree and smile, "okay so the rules are..." I start and roll my eyes, "Be nice to all customers-"

"Even if they hack you off?" Hinata says, grinning mischievously.

"Even if they hack you off," I laugh, "I won't bother saying the other rules, they're basically common sense."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Hinata asks. Wow, that was an amazing topic change...

"Uh, no. No I don't," I answer and laugh slightly, "why?"

"Well that girl assumed you did and you didn't say no so..." Hinata looks at his feet for a moment and then looks back up at me.

"I didn't say no because that would land me in a hole I would never be able to climb out of," I explain and shiver at the thought.

"Was she not your type?" Hinata asks, his big eyes looking into my own.

"Something like that," I reply and smile.

"Yeah, she's not my type either," Hinata says and moves closer. Did he move closer? Maybe it was my imagination.

"Back to work you too!" A voice emerges from the office and ruins another moment with Hinata.

"He does realise its empty in here, right?" Hinata whispers.

"I heard that! A customer may enter at any moment!" Hinata mouths, 'what the hell?' to me and I mime back: 'Don't even ask'. Hinata laughs and picks up a large box of 'Double Decker' chocolate bars.

"Gotta stack these," Hinata says, rolling his eyes and walking around the counter and shuffling to a shelf at the end of the nearest aisle. _I'm so happy he's at the closest aisle to me, now I get to secretly glance over and watch him bend down, pick up a chocolate, stretch up to the highest shelf and repeat... I can't wait until he has to be in a crouched position to reach the lowest shelf..._

"Snap out of it Komaeda," I mutter quietly to myself and check the till to see if there is any receipt paper left, and there is... Yay now I don't have to leave and miss Hinata bend down and stretch... The sound of a bell ruins it. Great. Hinata looks over to me and grins. I roll my eyes and mime shooting myself in the head, he laughs _really_ hard, silently, so the customer doesn't hear and clasps a hand over his mouth.

"Hi Komaeda!" A girl squeals. And the torture begins.

"Hello again," I say and smile. I can't remember this person...

"Do you remember me?" Fu-

"Of course!" I smile brightly and hope I don't have to say her name.

"I see you have a new co-worker," she says and winks. What is it with these people and winking?

"Yep, now when no one comes in the shop I'm not resulted to reading porn my boss leaves in the storage room."

"Hahahaha, Komaeda you're so funny!" The girl laughs hysterically and walks over to sweet section, still laughing. Hinata looks over to me with an amused look on his face, and mouths 'really?'. I shrug my shoulders and mouth back: 'You'll never know...'. He laughs out loud and carries on stacking chocolate.

"Are you two, like... best friends or something?" The girl asks and blows a chewing gum bubble, but before either of us can reply she gasps and looks from me to Hinata multiple times.

"What?" Hinata asks confused and then looks over to me. I shrug my shoulders.

"You two are gay." I choke on air and refuse to look at Hinata, "for each other!" OK, that last sentence made me look over to Hinata, who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Uh... We're not-" I start to say but the girl shushes me and holds a finger in the air.

"It explains so much," the girl says. I jump up on the counter and hang my legs off the side so I'm sitting down and facing Hinata and the girls direction. This gunna be good. "The way Hinata looks at you Komaeda is like... well its hard to explain." She pulls a string of gum out her mouth, keeping the rest clasped between her teeth.

"Really?" I say, nodding and turning my lips in on themselves.

"Yeah, really," the girl confirms, "sorry if I got it wrong." She walks over to me and hands me her items.

"You did get it wrong, we're not together," I tell her and she smiles, leaning closer to me as she does.

"Well... he likes you, even if you don't return the feelings." She pulls away and winks at me. I smile and slide off the counter and walk to the till.

After the girl pays, she walks towards the exit. Before she leaves she waves at me and points at Hinata's arse and makes a fainting motion. I laugh loudly, drawing the attention of Hinata who looks at me confused.

"Bye!" the girl waves.

"Bye." I return her wave and smile.

Does Hinata like me? Nah, I doubt it. I'm just the weirdo everyone likes to beat up. I sigh and turn around so Hinata can't see my face. Thinking about college and what Hinata's friends do to me makes me feel so depressed... Its not just me they beat up and mock but... it feels like it _is_ just me they do it to... Its hard to explain the feeling but when they -what's the correct word?- bully me, it feels like I'm being singled out.

"Um." Hinata's voice draws me out of my thoughts, I quickly wipe any tears, threatening to spill, away and plaster a smile on my face,

"Yes?" I lean against the counter and look at Hinata, still smiling slightly.

"Are you still up for the film later?" Hinata asks and turns slightly pink, I pretend not to notice and nod,

"Yep course... Unless... Your not..." I turn in on myself, why would I think someone like Hinata would willing spend their time with someone like-

"Yes I still want to see the film," Hinata says and lightly taps my arm from the other side of the counter. I smile a real one this time.

"Really?" I say and my smile increases. Hinata wants to spend his time with... me.

"Yes Komaeda, really," Hinata says and laughs. Hinata is nothing like his friends, NOTHING.

 

Interaction 7.

Walking towards the cinema. Hyperventilating. Freaking out. Thinking about Hinata. AHHHH. Everything is going to be fine. I picked out a nice outfit, (Skinny jeans, dark blue top, black jacket and black converse) I'm not over or under dressed and I smell good... hopefully... the girl in the shop said I smell nice so...

"Hey Komaeda!" OK, now I'm panicking. Hinata looks SO good, he's in skin tight, black jeans a white top and a maroon coloured jacket... Ugh, I'm so glad these jeans are tight...

"Hello!" I smile and bounce over to Hinata in the queue for the tickets. _Stop child, you look too happy._

"So, what film was it you wanted to watch?" I question. Hinata smiles and moves forward in the line, I follow suit.

"Umm, the reason why I didn't tell you what film it is when I asked you is because I wanted to make sure you'd actually come here first," Hinata laughs and looks into my eyes.

"Right..." I say suspiciously, "Its isn't porn is it?" Hinata coughs and shakes his head.

"No way!" Hinata shouts and gains a few looks from other people, I snicker and earn a glare from the other.

"What is it then?" I ask and laugh again.

"They're doing a special screening of Frozen," Hinata mumbles the last bit and turns red.

"A Frozen enthusiast, huh?" I say and grin cheekily. Hinata looks at me and returns the smirk.

"Maybe..." Hinata says, tilting his head down and looking up at me with his eyes; I laugh and walk forward to the ticket counter.

"Hi, two tickets to see Frozen please," Hinata says to the person at the desk and slides money across the counter. I pull out money to pay for my own ticket and Hinata closes his hand around mine, "I'm paying, don't even try," he smiles, removing his hand and taking the tickets, "Thank you," Hinata smiles at the woman at the desk and walks towards the snack counter, I follow.

"At least let me buy the popcorn," I say and wave money in front of Hinata's face.

"No, I'm buying! Just accept it." Hinata opens his arms out and stretches them out into a big gesture, "Embrace it even."

"Fine," I sigh and put my money away. Hinata drops his arms and grins at me.

 

"The popcorn is WAY too big, what were you thinking?" I gesture to the giant box of popcorn in Hinata's lap.

"I'm a growing boy," Hinata replies and smirks.

"You certainly will grow if you eat all that popcorn." I sign growing large sideways and Hinata throws a piece of popcorn at me.

"No I won't, because _you_ are going to help me finish it," Hinata orders and places a piece in his mouth.

"Fine." I stretch a hand across and take a few pieces of popcorn. _My hand was practically on Hinata just then..._

"The film's starting," Hinata squeals like a little girl and I look at him smirking. He looks over to me and frowns, "don't take the mick, Frozen is a great film, I don't care what anyone says."

"I'm not taking the mick," I defend and stop smiling, "Its a film that tackles depression and anxiety. It shows you how people don't feel like they belong because of the actions and opinions of other people and it tells people that you don't need a true love to be safe... But what you really need is a place in someone to call home..." I look away from Hinata and to the screen. This film relates to me like you wouldn't even know...

"Popcorn?" Hinata whispers and I look at him. He's looking at me with a worried face so I smile and take some more popcorn.

 

"Komaeda," Hinata whispers and I turn my head away from Olaf and look at him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"There's still quite a lot of popcorn left." Hinata shakes the box and smiles. I roll my eyes and take a handful of the stuff. I place it all in my mouth at once and then smile at him; with a closed mouth of course.

"You'll choke," Hinata laughs silently. I shrug my shoulders and look back at the screen.

 

I reach over to the popcorn, not removing my eyes from the screen, and touch something that is not popcorn. I look over at the box and see that I've clasped Hinata's hand. Hinata looks at me with an amused grin.

"Sorry," I whisper and remove my hand. I just touched Hinata's hand! I did it in the most cliché way possible but... OHMYGOD. Stay calm... be cool.

"If you wanted to hold my hand you could of just asked," Hinata whispers, laughing quietly. I know I've turned red and I am so glad its dark in here.

"Can I hold your hand?" I whisper sarcastically. Hinata doesn't reply he just places a hand over my own and looks at the screen. _This is not happening..._ I can tell Hinata's a bit tense so I look back at the film and slowly intertwine our fingers together. Hinata doesn't pull away, in fact he squeezes my hand!

Our hands stay like this for the rest of the film.

 

"I love Frozen," Hinata exclaims, enthusiastically.

"Same," I admit. I feel kind of... groggy and dizzy. My vision blurs roughly every 10 minutes or so... I think I just over did it today and got too excited, Hinata now works with me _and_ I held his hand; who wouldn't get faint at that?

"This was fun," Hinata says, pink dusting his cheeks.

"It was," I agree and nod, "even though you forced fed me popcorn." Hinata lightly punches my arm and grins.

"Well now I am going to force feed you pizza." Hinata points to a Pizza Hut across the road. I feel sick but I don't want to pass up an opportunity to spend more time with Hinata, so I agree.

 

"We have the same taste in films and pizza," Hinata says and points to our empty box of plane cheese pizza.

"We should get married then," I say sarcastically, tilting my head to side.

"We should," Hinata agrees and giggles. He giggled. That is _thee_ cutest thing I have ever seen. Hinata notices that I'm looking at him and is now looking at me confused, "Is there something on my face?" He starts wiping at his mouth self-consciously.

"No," I reassure and he stops wiping his face and looks at me one eyebrows raised. I've always wanted to be able to do that... Why is Hinata _so_ perfect?

"Why were you staring at me then?"

"I was just thinking how cute you looked when you giggled," I smile at him and he turns red.

"I didn't giggle..." Hinata mutters and pouts childishly.

"You kind of did." I was going to say something else but my vision blacks out for a second and a shooting pain goes through my head, "Ah..." I rest my elbows on the table and press two fingers into each pressure point in the sides of my head.

"Komaeda?" I think Hinata says my name but I have this weird ringing in my ears and doesn't it seem to want to go away... "Komaeda, are you OK?" Hinata's voice reaches my ears but I'm too busy trying to focus my vision, to respond to him. I feel two hands on my shoulders and it sort of brings me back... I look behind me to see Hinata dropping his hands to his side and looking at me with a scared and confused face.

"I'm okay," I put on a fake smile and stand up.

"No, you're not..." Hinata says and touches the side of my arm, "I know the difference between your real smiles and fake ones." Hinata tugs on my arm, "Lets go get some fresh air." I don't disagree and let Hinata pull me outside.

 

"Are you feeling OK now?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say and smile at him. We're standing outside Pizza Hut. It's quite dark out; the only light is from a street lamp a few metres away.

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"No, why would I lie?" I ask and see Hinata get ready for a long speech, "Actually, don't answer that." I sit down on the curb and stretch my legs out. I feel Hinata sit down next to me, our shoulders touching.

"I can't work you out," Hinata murmurs. I turn my head and look at him.

"What do you mean? There's not much to work out," I chuckle and shake my head. Ouch. Don't shake your head Komaeda...

"You're always so... happy." Hinata looks at me with a sincere face.

"Is that a crime?"

"No, its just... Its not a secret that you're bullied... And I'm just confused as to how your always smiling even though you are always put down by people." I wonder how Hinata would react if he knew that its _his_ friends that bully me...

"What's the point of wallowing in depression? Walking around with a miserable face isn't going to make everything okay," I sigh and rake a hand through my hair.

"I guess not..." Hinata murmurs in a small voice, barely audible. If only he knew how I feel 90% of the time.

"Are my smiles that see-through?" I ask in a happier mood to try and lift this depressing sensation.

"Only sometimes... When I can see you are trying _too_ hard to smile." I look into his eyes and smile slightly.

"Your smile could make someone's day, even if you yourself are in depression." My therapist taught me that. She told me that the first step to getting over depression is to ignore everything that booklets say and just smile. Even if its as fake as Nicki Minaj's boobs; just smile.

"Komaeda I..." Hinata hesitates and looks down at my hand resting on the curb. Not long after he looks back up at me with a determined expression and places a hand over my own. Slowly he leans towards me... Is he going to... Kiss me? _Oh my god he is!_ Holy sh-

Hinata's lips stop any thought processing in my brain and I close my eyes. His lips are soft and stay on my mouth for a while... before pulling away. I make an unsatisfied noise in the back of my throat and open my eyes. Hinata is only half an inch away from me, not even that.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out. Hinata looks at me, confusion written across his face.

"What are you apologising for?"

"I just thought-" Hinata shakes his head, not breaking eye contact and smiling.

"You thought wrong." Hinata pecks my lips, still smiling, "The kiss was amazing."

"You're so cheesy," I say and wrinkle my nose.

"Shut up and kiss me." Hinata places a hand on the side of my neck, resting his thumb on my cheek and leaning into me again. I can't help but think that what he said just then was also cheesy...

His lips meet mine again and this time they're more certain, I let my eyes fall shut again and I lean in and kiss him back. He deepens the kiss and sends a million butterflies fluttering around in my stomach; its the best feeling ever. I cup one side of his face and kiss him more fiercely, Hinata gasps and slides a tongue into my mouth. I've never done anything like this before and I don't think Hinata has either because he's a bit hesitant with his tongue, so I move mine. Hinata shuffles closer to me and removes his hand that's resting on mine and slides it under my top and places it on my side. He pulls away and lifts my top up.

"You're so skinny," Hinata says and runs a hand over my stomach. I shiver and pull my top down. _I really am glad these jeans are tight..._

"You're very muscly," I tease and lift his top up slightly. _Ders da V..._

"Yeah well..." Hinata blushes and tugs his top back down, "I'm dragged to the gym by Oowada."

"Hmm..." I lift his top up again and run a hand along his _amazing_ stomach.

"Komaeda." Hinata rolls his eyes and swats my hand away.

"Sorry," I say and laugh. This has been the best day ever... _Shit..._ "What's the time?" I ask and tap my pockets for my phone.

"Its almost eight, why?"

"There's just someone I have to call," I say, taking my phone out and looking for my social workers number. _She's going to murder me..._

"Okay," Hinata replies.

 

"Please pick up..." I mutter, as I wait for someone to answer on the other end.

"Komaeda." A very angry woman's voice answers the phone.

"Hey..." I laugh awkwardly, "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner..."

"Komaeda, you need to check in with me every day. You know that."

"Yes I know, I'm sorry. I just lost track of time..."

"It better not happen again. I don't want to have to assign you to live with a foster family."

"No please, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I live alone. I convinced my social worker to appeal so I could live by myself because I wanted to focus on my studies and work towards my future career; and I can't do that by moving around all the time. It all went well and my argument was valid so I live by myself. I have to ring my social worker twice a day and she comes and sees me every three days to check how I'm living; if my flat is clean, if I have food in the house that's healthy, things like that. If she moves me to go live with a foster family I'll have to leave the college and that's something I don't want to do.

"It better not. I hope you haven't forgotten about your hospital check up tomorrow." _Shit..._ Every 4 months I have a check up with the doctor, I get blood test results back and stuff, its just standard proceger.

"No of course not."

"Good. I'll be picking you up from college at half eleven tomorrow."

"Got it. Bye."

"Bye Komaeda."

 

I breathe out and put my phone away.

"Sorry, If I hadn't of called she would've beheaded me or something," I explain and turn to Hinata.

"Its okay, my mums the same," Hinata says and laughs. This is where I just nod. No one, except Naegi, know I'm in care. It just gives people a reason to treat me differently and even though at times, (usually when I'm being beaten up) I wish people _did_ know I was in care, I just think that I shouldn't give people a reason to be nice to me. This way I can see who are my friends who are not.

"I better go," I say and stand up. Hinata stands as well.

"Yeah same here." Hinata smiles at me.

"Thank you for today, I had fun."

"So did I, more then I've had in a long time... so thanks." Hinata blushes and smiles shyly.

"Um..." I clear my throat, "I like you... I'm not sure how obvious it is but I've liked you for a long time now... But obviously if you don't feel the same way that's fine because who would like someone like me any-"

"Komaeda," Hinata shushes, "don't say things like that. I think your a wonderful person and I really like you... I have for a long time..." Hinata rubs the fabric of his top and looks down.

"You have no idea how many times I've imagined you saying that," I mutter and seize Hinata's lips with my own. Hinata makes a shocked noise but soon starts kissing me back and pulling me forward by empty belt loops and arching the bottom half of his body towards my own. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean against him.

"You have no idea how many times I've imagined doing this with you," Hinata says breathlessly. I smile and peck his lips.

"I really do have to go." I kiss his lips again and jog away, glancing over my shoulder as I do.

"Call me," Hinata says in a high pitched voice and waves at me dramatically.

"Of course," I snigger and wave back.

 

Interaction 8.

 

"HINATA WORKS WTH ME AND HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE AND HE LIKES FROZEN AND HE LIKES PIZZA AND WE MADE OUT AND HE SAID HE LIKES ME AND WE MADE OUT AGAIN THEN HE TOLD ME TO CALL HIM AND IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"Okay Komaeda," Naegi says and rolls his eyes. We're currently walking to college and I'm telling Naegi about what happened on Saturday.

"I finally feel... happy," I say. Saying it out loud feels like a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"I'm glad, I really am. You deserve happiness." Naegi looks up at me and smiles.

 

I'm kind of worried about seeing Hinata in psychology and I'm sitting here and practically crapping myself.

"Komaeda calm down, if Hinata has any brain cells he won't just ignore you," Naegi reassures and taps my shoulder.

"Hello guys," Sonia greets happily, "how was your weekend?"

"Boring," Naegi yawns, "I had to spend it by myself... again." Naegi sends a pointed glare in my direction.

"OK, people, we are going to continue with the topic of-"

"I am here!" Kazuichi runs into the class and stands in the centre of the class room, "Your lives just got better... except yours," Kazuichi points at me, "yours will always be shit." I sigh and look downwards, away from the glances of other people in the class. _I'm so glad I'm leaving half way through this lesson..._

"Kazuichi sit down," the teacher yells and Kazuichi makes his way to his seat, "where is Hinata?"

"I don't know," Kazuichi replies, sitting down, "we're not conjoined at the waist."

15 Minutes later...

"Sorry I'm late." Hinata strolls into the class and the first place he looks is... drum roll.... AT ME! EEEP!

"Hinata you are 20 minutes late, explain yourself," the teacher asks bored.

"My bus broke down so I had to walk," Hinata shrugs and sits down in his seat.

"OK, get on with the topic, Komaeda, get him caught up." Its like the teacher _knows..._

"So Komaeda," Hinata says and turns around in his chair, "get me caught up." He grins at me and I can't help but think he means something else by that...

"Catch yourself up," Kazuichi says, "you were late. Deal with it."

"Fuck off," Hinata says and smiles at Kazuichi.

"Ouch. That hurt." Kazuichi looks in my direction and smiles... evilly... "Komaeda could you tutor me?" What? I don't know how to respond...

"What?"

"Can you tutor me?" Kazuichi says again and smiles smugly.

"No... I can't." Why is he asking me this? I feel so attacked right now.

"Why?" Kazuichi glares at me.

"Can you not?" Hinata says and scowls at Kazuichi. Aw... Hinata makes my heart melt...

"Komaeda its 11:35," Naegi informs and I check my phone hurriedly, "you better run, fast." I stand up and swing my bag over my shoulder and walk to the end of my row and stop,

"Did you just quote Tomb Raider?"

"Go!" Naegi yells.

"OK, OK." I carry on walking. As I approach the door I hear Kazuichi yell,

"Why is he just walking out of class?"

 

"Your bloods have come back irregular," my doctor informs me and folds his hands in front of him on the desk.

"What does that mean?" My social worker asks.

"We're going to have to do some more tests..." my doctor pauses and looks over at me, "today, your blood results are concerning." My whole life just flashed before my eyes... the headache I had and blurred vision... Is that...

"Cancer?" I ask in quite voice and swallow.

"Its hard to tell at this stage but we will do a head CT scan because of what you said about the blurred vision and shooting pain in your head."

"What are the chances?" my social worker asks, giving me a sidelong glance.

"Like I said its hard to say." A nurse comes in the room and stands by the desk, "The nurse will take you to the CT room."

With the doctors words swimming around my head I reluctantly follow the nurse out the room, my social worker following close behind me.

_Why?_

_Why am I cursed with this stupid luck cycle?_

_I finally feel happy and now everything is just going to go back to the way it was._

_And that breaks my heart._


	2. -6

 

6.

"Komaeda if your going to tell me about your date with Hinata again I-" Naegi stops talking when he hears muffled sobbing coming from the other end of the phone. "Komaeda? Komaeda what's wrong?"

"I..." I don't know what to say...

"Komaeda, answer me."

"I... have stage 3..." I can't bring myself to admit it out loud.

"Stage 3 what? Komaeda talk to me."

"I have stage 3 malignant lymphoma! Naegi!" Naegi's silent on the other end of the phone for a while, most likely processing what I just told him. "My life expectancy is... not even two years..."

"Komaeda..."

"I'm still gunna go to college though. I'm not just going to stay at home thinking about how bad my life is."

"Komaeda how can you-"

"Don't. Don't try and change my mind, OK? I'm not going to just sit around and wait for death!"

"Alright Komaeda," Naegi says, "I'm just looking out for you."

"I know... I'm sorry." I feel guilty snapping at him like that, "I just don't understand why... why me?"

"Because your a nice person; with not one bad bone in your body. And unfortunately nice people always get all the bad shit happen to them." Naegi answers my rhetorical question and it makes me cry even harder. "Komaeda, its..." Naegi pauses and sighs, "I don't know where I was going with that sentence. Of course its not going to be OK..."

"Its OK," I sniff.

"Are you going to tell Hinata?"

"No." I've already thought about this and I'm not going to. Hinata doesn't deserve to have me ruin his life.

"What? Why?" Naegi asks, confusion clear in his voice.

"I'm just not going to burden him with my problems."

"You have to tell him!"

"No I don't. I'm going to break contact with him before things get serious."

"Komaeda..." I can hear the sympathy in his voice and can picture his facial expression, "You don't deserve this..."

"No one does Naegi."

"Are you coming into college tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'll be late to psychology because I have to go to a meeting with the head teacher and nurse with my social worker and explain the situation to them..."

"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, night Naegi... Oh and please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't. And Komaeda?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you." That little sentence made my heart swell in my chest.

"Thank you." I hang up and walk to my bed and slowly cry myself to sleep.

 

5.

"Komaeda are you sure you'll be OK going back to your lesson today?" my social worker asks for the tenth time during this conversation.

"Yes," I reply and rub my eyes, "I told you, I'm not going to just lounge around in self pity."

"Alright... But if you feel ill at any point, leave the classroom and go to the nurse; she'll call me and I'll come pick you up."

"OK, OK," I say and roll my eyes, "I'm going to go now... Bye." I start to walk away and head to psychology.

"Komaeda," I hear my social worker say in an unusual quiet voice; I turn around and stop walking, "I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault," I reply softly and start walking again.

 

4.

Before I step into the classroom I take a deep breath to try and steady my ever so fast beating heart. Kazuichi is going to draw everyone's attention to me; I hate being the centre of attention.

I clasp the door handle, and pull downward, pushing the door and walking in. I catch Naegi's gaze and he smiles at me, I smile back; It can't of been that reassuring because his face goes cloudy. I walk to my seat, refusing to look in Hinata's direction because I know I won't be able to carry on walking if I do.

"Are you not even going to ask him why he's half an hour late?" Kazuichi's voice makes me cringe as I sit down in my seat.

"Kazuichi, I know why he's late," the teacher responds and sighs.

"Why's he late then?"

"None of your business," the teacher replies blankly, "Are you OK Komaeda?" As the teacher says that everyone turns and looks at me. _Why sir? Why?_

"I'm fine," I say quietly, but the classrooms so quiet its like I shouted the response.

"Well, you know where the door is if you need to leave at any point." _Holy mother of god. WHY?_ "Okay class, back to the topic of dreams please." On cue everyone turns back around and carries on their conversations. Hinata and Kazuichi turn around as well.

"Are you OK Komaeda?" Sonia asks and places a hand over my own, that's resting on the desk.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say irritably and move my hand. Hurt flashes across her face and I instantly feel guilty.

"Sorry... Its just..." I sigh, "I'm fine."

"Komaeda..." I hear Chihiro whisper timidly from her seat and I look over and see Naegi looking at me concern masking his face.

"Stop looking at me like that," I say and flick his forehead.

"Why were you late?" Kazuichi asks, leaning across the desk and hitting my arm.

"None of your business," Naegi says through gritted teeth; glaring daggers in his direction.

"I wasn't asking you was I?" Kazuichi says angrily. _My head. Maybe I shouldn't of come in today..._

"Just ignore him," Hinata, whose been silent this whole time, says and jabs Kazuichi's side.

"Fine." Kazuichi folds his arms across his chest and scowls at me.

"Komaeda are you sure you're OK?" Hinata asks me with worried eyes and takes my hand in his own.

"Yes, I'm fine," I reply emotionlessly and draw my hand away. Hinata doesn't even try and hide the hurt on his face as I take my hand away.

 

3.

Speed walking down the corridor, Naegi close on my heels, I hear Hinata yell after me.

"Komaeda!" Naegi yells, "Will you just talk to him!" I stop walking and feel Naegi bump into me from behind. Slowly I turn around and see Hinata approaching me.

"Alright," I mutter. Naegi carries on walking, but not before he gives me a warning look.

"Komaeda, can you tell me what's wrong." Hinata stands in front of me and bourse into my eyes with his own.

"I've already said a thousand times, nothings wrong."

"Have I done something wrong?" Hinata asks. _Just tell him Komaeda._

"I..." Hinata raises one eyebrow and looks at me expectantly, "I just don't feel well."

"Don't lie to me!" Hinata yells.

"I'm not," I defend and lean against the lockers, _so tired._

"Yes. You. Are." Hinata spaces out his words and grabs one of my hands, "Komaeda... Please, tell me what's bothering you." I look at our hands and my eyes start to tear up.

"Nothing." I pull my hand away and jog down the corridor, wiping away a few tears as I go.

"KOMAEDA!"

 

2.

Finally. I walk out the building and head towards the gate. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Kuwata comes into my sights. _Great._

"Hey weirdo," Kuwata drawls and gains laughs from the rest of the A(sshole) squad.

"Hi..." I mutter and try to carry on walking, but Kuwata places a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Oowada bellows, "We haven't even had our fun yet."

"I need to go-"

"Shut up." Kazuichi's just emerged from the group and stands in front of me, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I-"

"Did I say you could speak?" Kazuichi cuts me off and shoves me. I stagger but manage to remain my balance.

"I think your due a beating," Kuwata sings and shoves me with full force, I fall onto the floor this time. I hear something smash as I fall down. _Great... My phone._

"What was that in psychology? I saw you grab my best friends hand! He wouldn't be interested in you even if you were a super hot swimsuit model," Kazuichi talks down to me and kicks me onto my back so I'm laying down. He places a foot on my shoulder blade to keep me down.

"This guy likes our Hinata?" I hear Hagakure laugh.

"He sure does!" Kazuichi says and hauls me up so he's in my face.

"Look can you just-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Kazuichi asks loudly and punches me in the stomach. I grab my gut and let out a painful groan. As soon as I bend my body over slightly Kazuichi brings a knee up and knees me in the face. I straighten up and grab my nose, as I look down at my hand to see if its bleeding, I'm greeted with Kazuichi's fist to my left cheekbone.

"Kazuichi, stop!" Oowada yells.

"Yeah cut it out," Kuwata agrees, but Kazuichi doesn't listen he just shoves me onto the floor and starts kicking me rapidly.

"Kazuichi!" The kicking stops and I slowly roll onto my back to see Oowada pulling Kazuichi away.

"Dude!" Hagakure hits Kazuichi's arm, "We're never stupid enough to hit his face! You'll leave a mark!" _A mark? A MARK?_ _I've probably got cuts and bruises all over my face!_

"Lets just go!"

 

I don't know how long I've been laying here. Probably a while. Kazuichi and his friends left a while ago, I just continued to lay on the floor. I can't find the motivation to move. I can't find the motivation to live... I don't want to live anymore.

"Komaeda?" I hear a voice say my name. I can't tell who it is because I'm so out of it. I just continue to stare absently up at the clouded sky, I don't even think I've blinked, "Komaeda!" I feel someone sit down beside me and start shaking my shoulders. _I think its going to rain..._ "Komaeda stop! Your scaring me!" The voice yells frantically. _Did I say that out loud?_ My vision starts to blur; splotches of white fill my vision like those dots you get in front of your eyes when a camera flash goes off. Eventually the white covers my whole sight and I slowly close my eyes.

 

1.

"Please you can't!" I plead to my social worker, "This happens all the time they've just never hit my face before!"

"Komaeda. You are sick. You have been abused. You can no longer live by yourself." My social worker slams a hand down onto the table to emphasise her point.

"Please, you can't do this! I don't want to leave the college," I say.

"Komaeda, stop," The head teacher orders, "We have to look at the bigger picture."

"They're right Komaeda."

"Whose side are you on?" I direct my question at Naegi.

"Komaeda I found you passed out on the grounds of the college, cut and bruised yesterday," my social worker explains, gesturing to my cut lip, my right black eye and bruised left cheekbone, "You are very ill, you need to be looked after properly."

"What? And sending me to live in another country with some foster family, away from my friends, is being looked after properly?"

"Komaeda, it doesn't matter where you live because-"

"Because I've not even got two years of my life left," I say, before she can say anything else.

"That's not what I was going to say!" My social worker yells.

"This is all Kazuichi's fault!" I say loudly and slam my hand down onto the desk, "If he hadn't of messed up my face I wouldn't be sitting in this office right now!"

"Komaeda, calm down," the head teacher says calmly.

"No I won't!" I yell and stand up, "I'm finally going to stand up for myself!"

"Yes, Komaeda!" Naegi cheers and claps his hands.

"Don't encourage him!" My social worker chides, "Komaeda sit down!"

"No!" I walk towards the office door and walk out. Half way down the corridor I hear Naegi yell after me,

"Komaeda! You need to calm down!" I block out his voice and carry on walking to my criminology class, which Kazuichi and Hinata sit front row for.

"Go after him!" My social workers distant voice says, followed by some rapid footsteps. Once I reach criminology, I don't hesitate, I kick the door open, making a satisfied bang as it hits the wall and I stalk into the classroom. I ignore Hinata's startled face and focus on Kazuichi's smug one.

"Komaeda?" My criminology teacher says as I approach Kazuichi's direction. I ignore her and lean across the table and pull Kazuichi out his seat by his collar.

"YOU'VE FUCKING DONE IT NOW!" I shout on the top of my lungs. Kazuichi stares back at me with an unreadable face.

"Komaeda!" The teacher yells, "What on earth are you doing?"

"THANKS TO YOU I HAVE TO MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FUCKING COUNTRY!"

"How is that my fault?" Kazuichi yells and clasps his hands around my wrists.

"Komaeda! Calm down!" I hear Naegi wail as he enters the room.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BEATING ME UP HAS DONE!" I haul Kazuichi across the desk and throw him down onto the floor.

"Komaeda!" Hinata says in a strained voice and stands up. Kazuichi stands up quickly and pushes my shoulders.

"Did you hit your head when I shoved you onto the floor of something?" Kazuichi asks sarcastically and shoves me again. I launch myself at Kazuichi and we fall to the floor.

"Komaeda!" I hear Hinata, Naegi and the teacher say in unison. I punch Kazuichi across the face and he curses loudly. As I go to do it again I feel two pairs of hands grab ahold of my arms and pull me off him.

"Komaeda you need to calm down, your blood pressure!" I hear my social worker say. Its Naegi and the head teacher pulling we away from Kazuichi.

"Fuck my blood pressure!" I shout, Naegi places both of his hands onto my shoulder blades and he looks into my eyes.

"Komaeda, you really do need to chill out." Naegi shakes me slightly and I return his gaze, "This isn't going to solve anything." Naegi's face goes pale and his eyes go wide, "Komaeda your nose." He loosens his grip on my shoulders. I wipe my nose and see the blood on the back of my hand. My vision starts to blur and my knees go weak.

"I think I'm going to-" I sop talking and start to fall to the floor. Naegi tries to hold me up but I hit the ground.

"Komaeda!" My social worker squeals and I hear her high-heel footsteps approach me, I close my eye lids and just listen to everything that goes on around me, "Get the nurse to call an ambulance!"

"Komaeda can you hear me?" _Yes._

"Komaeda!" _Hinata?_ "What's wrong with him?" I feel someone's hand touch my face gently.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Just tell me!" _Hinata..._

"Komaeda if you can hear me open your eyes."

"Komaeda you need to do what the nurse says." _What's the point Naegi?_

"Komaeda?" Slowly I open my eyes, everyone's faces hazily come into focus. I lock eyes with Hinata whose looking at me with a frightened expression.

"Komaeda!" Hinata says and places a hand on my chest.

"I don't..." I start to say.

"Don't try to speak," the nurse orders.

"I don't want to live... anymore."

"Don't say things like that!" Naegi yells. I slowly close my eyes again.

"Komaeda!"

"Komaeda?"

"KOMAEDA!"

"Komaeda."

 

0.

My name is Hajime Hinata. I am 17 years old and my sexuality is... well I don't like labels. I met Nagito Komaeda and instantly feel in love. People used to say to me: 'How can you fall in love? You don't even know what love is, you're only young!' but they were wrong. Komaeda was my definition of love. He was the most amazing person I had ever met. He was kind to everyone, even people who didn't deserve his kindness. He had this smile that could just make even the lowest of people in depression smile. His laugh was contagious, it was pleasant to listen to. Whenever I was around him my life just seemed brighter. Meeting him lit something in my heart; like a candle. When I found out he was dying, the candle started to waver. Its light started to flicker, and it took a toll on me and Komaeda could see that...

To protect me he committed suicide... He didn't want to live his last days watching everyone around him in pain. He didn't kill himself because _he_ himself were in pain, he did it because he could see everyone around him hurting.When he went the candle blew out. My life went dark. I can't listen to music without thinking of him. I can't watch TV or films with out thinking about him. I can't go to college, I dropped my courses because it reminds me of him. Seeing people smile makes me feel sick. I don't laugh, I don't smile -I can't laugh... I can't smile... I can't do anything without thinking about him.

Moral of this is: Hold the people you love close; you never know what the close future has in store. Think about what you say or do to people, because you never know what's going on in their lives.

My name is Hajime Hinata. I am 17 years old and my sexuality is homosexual. I am in love with Nagito Komaeda and I can't live without him.

He would be upset and angry with what I'm about to do but if he could feel what I'm feeling right now, he'll understand why I have to do it.

_I'll see you very soon... Nagito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I know this was probably really bad; I apologise :(


	3. If its Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as you were all so heart broken by the ending of the previous chapter, I decided to write this to heal your hearts :')

Interaction 1.

My name is Nagito Komaeda and I am twenty years old. I am currently standing in a bank to deposit a check, but the person in front of me is faffing around and holding up the line.

The person in front of me is wearing a black suit, like my own, they're about an inch smaller than me, are slim and have brown short hair. If only he would turn around and bless me with his face.

"This pen doesn't work!" the guy exclaimed, tugging on the pen attached to the counter.

"I'm sorry sir, we do not have a spare," the snooty female banker said, sighing loudly and not even trying to hide her irritation.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" the guy turns around and asked me. He has a very attractive face... lovely golden eyes and dimples in his cheeks as he smiles at me. I can't help but stare... I have the strangest feeling of nostalgia... It's like I know this person, but it's impossible, I would've remembered someone so beautiful.

"Uh..." I snap back to reality and tap my pockets, I pull one from the inside of my blazer and hand it to him, "Here." He takes the pen from me, but doesn't turn around right away, he smiles at me and looks at me for a while before turning back around and continuing with his business here.

 

Interaction 2.

I walk through the hallways of the hotel I'm currently staying at, due to work, and I can't shake the guy from the bank out of my head. His golden eyes and dimples...

 _Pull yourself together Nagito_! _You probably won't even see him ever again_... That thought makes my heart sink... Like a part of me has been ripped out.

As I round a corner I bump into something. The _thing_ I bumped into, turns out to be a person, and they were going quite fast, so I fall backwards, dragging this unfortunate person with me. We land on the floor with a loud thump. The persons hand is on my hip, their face in the crook of my neck and one of their thighs is pressing against my crotch... so that means one of my thighs is pressing against theirs...

"I'm so sorry!" the person said frantically, pushing themselves up so their hovering over me. My heart flies up to my throat as I look into the golden eyes of the person atop me.

"No harm done." I decide to just act like I haven't noticed who it is... they probably don't remember me anyway. I start sitting up, cheeks pink, almost clashing mouths with the person hovering over me.

They get to their feet, allowing me to sit up properly. I rub the back of my head and frown.

"I really am sorry!" the guy said and holds a hand out to me. I take it and let him pull me to my feet.

"I- It's OK," I assured, meeting his gaze.

"You're the guy from earlier!" the brown haired guy exclaimed, snapping his fingers. I'm taken aback, he remembers me?

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, _you sound like a fool Nagito_! "I'm Nagito Komaeda." Oh, yeah, like he cares-

"Hajime Hinata." Golden eyes holds his hand out to me, smiling, showing his cute dimples. I take his hand and shake it.

"Twice in one day," I said before even thinking.

"Yep," Hinata said, smiling more brightly. It quickly disappears though, "I've got to go! Again I'm sorry!" Hinata starts speed walking away from me. "If it's fate, I'll see you again." He called over his shoulder, winking. I smile widely and turn pink, _If it's fate_.

 

Interaction 3.

The hotel hallway encounter with Hinata was three days ago. Looks like it's not fate, I would've seen him by now if it was.

I stalk into the hotel, extremely annoyed at the weather. The rain could've at least held off for five more minutes! Oh well... That's just my luck, I guess.

I click the lift button and wait impatiently for the lift to arrive. The soft _ding_ announces its arrival and I quickly walk inside, I need to get out of this wet clothing. I click the button to my floor.

Just as the lift doors are about to close completely, someone's hand slides in between them and jams the doors open.

"Wait!" the person called. I quickly click the button that opens the doors.

My whole body tenses and radiates happiness. Standing in the entrance of the lift is a rain-ridden Hajime Hinata.

"Which floor?" Is all I managed to say. What in gods name is wrong with me? SPEAK!

"14," Hinata replied, stepping inside.

"Same as me," I said. Why did I say that? It's not like he cares what floor I'm staying on!

"I know, we bumped into each other," Hinata said, smiling. I can never get tired of looking at those dimples. "Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly, feeling around in his suit pockets. "Here, I forgot to give this back to you. Sorry." Hinata hands me the pen he borrowed from me at the bank and I smile widely.

"Thanks. But it's just a pen, no need to apologise," I responded, pocketing the pen.

"If you don't mind me saying," Hinata started, "something about our encounters seem... familiar. I'm not sure why. We've defiantly not met until recently; I would've remembered." Hinata turns slightly red at the realisation at what he said. To not make him awkward I simply smile.

"I agree, I had the same feeling when we met in the bank," I said, the red slowly fading from his cheeks.

The lift comes to a stop and we both step out unison.

"I'm down this hallway," Hinata gestures to his left. There goes all hope of spending a bit more time with each other... _Oh be quiet Nagito_! It's not like he'd want to spend more time with me anyway!

"I'm down that one," I said, pointing to my right. Hinata looks visibly disappointed for a moment before his dimples are back. I must of imagined it.

"Maybe we'll see each other again," Hinata said. I nod and return his smile.

"If it's fate." I wink at him and turn, making my way down the hallway. I probably won't see him ever again, I've used up too much of my luck.

 

Interaction 4.

I couldn't sleep due to golden eyes and dimples, so I decided to take myself out for a walk. I put on dark skinny jeans, a plain white top and a black jacket, accompanied by white trainers.

The rain has stopped, but it was a bad idea. It's late and dark and I think I'm being followed...

I divert down an alleyway, a shortcut to the hotel, and that's when my suspicions of being followed are confirmed.

I hear the footsteps approach faster and as I go to run, I'm slammed against the alley wall by my shoulders. _I knew I shouldn't of skipped the lesson of PE where we learned self-defence... Stupid, stupid, stupid_ -

"What's someone like you doing out at a time like this?" a guy with red hair and sharp looking teeth, drawled, putting more force against me as I start struggling to get away. "Well?"

"I'm just..." I hold my tongue. I don't want to tell the guy where I'm going. I could cause unwanted attention to the hotel and I can't do that. "What do you want?"

"I just want to have some fun," the guy replied, grinning sinisterly. He slides a hand up my top, making me shiver in disgust. I grab his wrist reflexively and ply it away from my stomach. The guy realises I'm not vulnerable enough and punches me, sending me sideways. I land flat on my back, heaving air back into my lungs.

The guy gets atop me and grabs my wrists as I try and shove him away.

"Why don't you just lay there and take it? It would be a lot less hassle for me," the guy spat, pinning my arms above my head.

"Get off me!" I shouted, kicking out and wriggling around on the floor, trying to shift his weight off of me. He holds my wrists with one hand and punches me in stomach with his free fist, the air leaving my lungs once again.

"Just comply with me!" he yelled, trailing his hands towards the button of my jeans.

"Get off me!" I shouted again, bringing a knee up and hitting him in the back. He's unaffected by the blow and just hits me in the stomach again. I'm not sure if it's because my stomach is probably already bruised by his previous punches, but that blow hurt a lot more than the rest. "Get off!" I yelled helplessly. There is no way I'm escaping this...

"You cannot get out of this!" the guy told me loudly, like he read my mind. "So just suck it up!" I stop wriggling around and just go limp. He's right. There is no getting out of this. "Good," he said satisfied. He tugs my top up and goes to undo my jean's button again.

"Hey!" A loud and angry voice fills the alley way, filling me with hope of escape. The guy looks up and frowns.

He gets off of me, not before landing one last punch to my stomach. I roll onto my side and curl in on myself, the sounds of footsteps echoing around me.

"Komaeda?" a soft voice coaxes me to look up. Hinata is kneeling by my side, pressing his hand to my face gently. "Are you okay? He didn't..." I shake my head and see him visibly relax. I slowly sit up, the pain in my stomach resurfacing for a moment, making me wince. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." My voice comes out low and cracked. Hinata slides a hand around my waist and helps me to my feet.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned. I can't believe Hinata actually ran down here and chased that person away! Hinata saved me! Hinata is worried about me! _Worried about me_!

"Yes, thank you," I assured, pulling my jacket tighter around me.

"Okay..." Hinata said quietly, removing his arm from around me and stepping so he's facing me. "Y'know... seeing as us meeting is becoming a regular thing, why don't we just meet up and go somewhere sometime? I- if you want to that is..." Even though it's dark I can still see Hinata's face redden.

"Um..." I hesitate. Hinata just asked me out... right? I didn't mishear him or anything, right? OH MY GOD! This is not happening!

"I'm sorry, you don't even know me," Hinata said quickly, "And you were just physically assaulted and sexually harassed, I'm sorry. Sorry-"

"No it's fine," I said, cutting his rambling off, "I'd, um, love to go out with you, somewhere- sometime..." Great, I sound ridiculous. _Good luck getting a date now Nagito, stupid son of a_ -

"Great!" Hinata chimed happily, breaking my train of thought, "Um... I don't have my phone on me right now. Do you have yours?" I stare in shock for a moment, he just...

"Y-yes!" I stuttered, taking my phone out. Great it's cracked from where I fell... "The screen is cracked from where I was jumped but... It still works." I hand him my phone that's open on the new contact page.

"That's unfair," Hinata muttered, talking about my cracked screen and typing his number into my phone. THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING! "Here." he hands me my phone and smiles.

"Thanks." I slide my now cracked phone back into my pocket and smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hinata asked worriedly. I nod, not trusting myself to speak because I'll probably squeal or something. "Let's walk back to the hotel." Hinata tugs on my arm, so I walk at his side; our shoulders brushing now and again, sending unexplainable feelings up my spine.

 

We're silent all the way to the hotel; it's a comfortable silence.

We step inside the lift and Hinata clicks the button of the 14th floor.

"Komaeda," Hinata started, pulling my attention to him, "This might sound weird, but..." he pauses and looks at me frowning, "earlier when that guy was... you know... I felt... I'm not sure what I felt... protectiveness? It felt like this had happened before, only I couldn't do anything about it? But this time I could, and it felt like I'd accomplished something... I don't know, ignore me, sorry for being weird..." Hinata trails off and looks away from me, troubled.

 

We step out of the lift and part ways on a friendly farewell. My heart sank as we turned away, but then I remembered one amazing thing:

I HAVE HIS NUMBER!

 

Interaction 5

Deciding what to text is driving me insane... I can't believe it's been two days and I still haven't mustered up the courage to text him... what must he be thinking? He probably doesn't care _that_ much...

I lay flat on my stomach on my hotel bed and start typing a text out. I WILL SEND THIS ONE, NO MATTER WHAT!

**Me**

_Hello, it's Nagito Komaeda, the random person you keep bumping into :)_

What on earth is wrong with me? Why would I send that? Hinata will take one glance at his phone and destroy it. He'll change his identity and move to the North Pole and live with Santa and become a reindeer or something- _Wow, Nagito, that went a bit far_.

**Hajime Hinata**

_Hey Komaeda! xxx_

My jaw literally just dropped. Let's analyse this text:

1\. 'Hey' is code for 'I WANT TO HAVE SEX'.

2\. My name after the 'Hey', supports the first statement.

3\. I got three kisses, not one, but three. (Do I need to elaborate?).

**Me**

_Thanks for the other day... I don't think I thanked you properly... so: Thank you xxx_

**Hajime Hinata**

_There's no need to thank me xxx_

**Me**

_You could've just left me; thanks for not leaving me._

**Hajime Hinata**

_I would never leave you xxxx_

Did he just... I'm hyperventilating! Hinatajustsaidhewouldneverleavemeomgomgomgomgom-

_By the way, is it me or are these beds really uncomfortable? xxxx_

**Me**

_My bed is lovely: memory foam ^.^_

**Hajime Hinata**

_Damn... Can I come sleep with you? :D_

My mind has shut down and is just screaming two words: FUCK YES!

**Me**

_At least take me out first :P_

Oh yes. Go me! That was so fucking smooth I almost slipped-

Woah, there I go again. Someone hold me BACK.

**Hajime Hinata**

_Okay ;) Want to go out? How's tomorrow at 6pm?_

...

...

...

THAT ACTUALLY WORKED? Oh my god, I should write a novel on how to get a date.

**Me**

_Tomorrow at 6pm is great. Are you sure? :s_

**Hajime Hinata**

_Of course I'm sure! See you tomorrow at 6pm in the hotel foyer xxxx_

**Me**

_Alright, I won't be late :B_

 

Interaction 6.

I decided to go with black and white converse, dark skinny jeans, a white button up shirt (with the top buttons left undone) and a black blazer. Not smart, not causal. Just smart-casual. I may or may not have thrown in my large black glasses... I've been told I look cute in them...

I step out into the foyer and freeze.

Hinata is standing in the centre, wearing black converse, light coloured chinos, a white button up shirt (like my own) and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled over once... He looks so gorgeous... and hot... and very, very, appealing...

"Hey!" I called as I approach him. He looks over to me and not so subtly looks me up and down multiple times... Do I look bad? Oh god, I look awful don't I? Fu-

"Y-you look g-good!" Hinata declared, stuttering and turning red. I immediately calm and exhale slowly in relief.

"Thanks. So do you," I added. The blush fades from his cheeks and he smiles at me. Now it's my turn to blush... those dimples get me every time...

"Ready?" Hinata asked and holds his arm out to me. I smile and nod, locking our arms around each others and letting him lead me out the hotel.

 

Hinata takes me to a five star restaurant not far from the hotel. We're seated right away, at a booth next to a window which overlooks a large river. It's already really dark but the decretive lights outside and the moonlight make the view really nice to look at. I sit opposite Hinata, a basket of breadsticks lay in the middle of our table.

"This is a nice place," I told him. Hinata seems to of relaxed at my words.

"I'm glad you like it here," he said, smiling slightly, enough to bring out his dimples. "I was scared you were going to start shoving breadsticks into your purse or something."

" _That_ didn't even cross my mind," I laughed, getting what he said. Hinata laughs as well.

"Here are your menus. What can I get you to drink?" A small guy with big brown hair and hazel eyes, places menus onto our table. Something about this guy is familiar. The feeling is small but it's there.

"I'll have lemonade please," I said, still looking at the guy quizzically. He writes it down and then looks at Hinata.

"Same for me please," Hinata said, sounding distracted. The guy nods once, glancing at me, frowning, and then leaves. He looks over his shoulder at me a few times, still frowning. I turn back to Hinata, shrugging the familiar feeling off. "Do you... do you find that guy attractive or something?" Hinata asked quietly, fiddling with his menu.

"No, why?" I questioned, opening my menu and scanning the contents.

"You were just... staring at him is all..." Hinata sounds even quieter. I look up from the menu and to Hinata and see him looking visibly hurt. My heart breaks a little at his expression.

"He just seems really familiar, I was trying to think where I might of seen him before," I explained, looking Hinata in the eyes.

"Oh, okay," Hinata responded, smiling sheepishly and turning slightly red. I smile back and look at the menu. _Vegetarian Bolognaise sounds nice_. "What are you going to get?"

"I think I'll have the ' _Vegetarian Bolognaise_ '," I answered, closing my menu.

"You're a vegetarian?"

"Yep." I nod and look at Hinata.

"Here are your drinks." the waiter places them on the table and then turns to me. "I'm sorry, but... have we met before... you seem really familiar..."

"I was thinking the same thing... But I don't think we have," I said, frowning and biting my lip.

"Yeah, I would've remembered meeting someone like you," the waiter responded. He glances at Hinata and then starts waving his hands around, "I m-mean because he stands out! Like, his looks! -Wait that still doesn't sound any better... I'm sorry, I wasn't flirting with him! Honest!" I look at Hinata who is giving the small waiter a death glare. _Is Hinata jealous?_ Holy mother of chicken nuggets! Hinata is jealous!

"It's okay," I voiced, "Hinata what are you going to order?" Divert them away from the current one-sided conversation...

"I'll have a normal Bolognaise," Hinata replied, closing his menu, still staring the waiter down.

"O-okay! Your food will be here in roughly twenty minutes!" the waiter takes our menus and walks away quickly, not looking back. I turn to Hinata and give him a sceptical look.

"What?" he asked innocently, reaching for a breadstick.

"What was that with the waiter?"

"Nothing... He just seemed to be flirting with you; I know it's only our first date but... Everything is intensified when I'm with you... and I just got a bit jealous," Hinata muttered, breaking the breadstick in half, a gesture that was just _too_ fitting for our current conversation.

"' _Only our first date_ '?" I echoed, getting golden eyes to lock on my grey-green ones.

"D-do you not want a-another date?" Hinata stuttered, "I-I'm sorry t-to assume-"

"I'm joking," I laughed, looking at the flustered brunette. "I would love to go on another date with you."

"R-really?" Hinata perks up and smiles at me widely. _Those damn dimples_.

"Yes, really."

 

Hinata and I walk through the foyer of our hotel, hand in hand, talking about random things. I'm not entirely sure who reached for whose hand but... I'm not complaining. Hinata squeezes my hand every now and then, and every time he does, it sends the same feeling through me; a mixture of happiness and delight.

We step into the lift and let go of each others hands, to lean on opposite sides of the small lift, opposite each other.

"Thank you for taking me out," I said, smiling happily. Clicking the button to the 14th floor.

"It was my pleasure; I had fun," Hinata replied, red dusting his cheeks. He then smiles, producing his pleasing dimples and he walks towards me. Stopping a few inches away. "Would you... like to go out for a second date?"

"I thought we'd already established that I would love to?" I responded, smiling playfully. Hinata's smile widens and he leans in towards me, hesitantly placing a hand to my left cheek. "Are you going to kiss me?" I asked, getting a breathy laugh from Hinata.

"Maybe," he replied against my mouth, before seizing my lips and kissing me softly. I let my eyes slide shut and kiss him back, just as gentle.

The _ding_ of the lift, slices the mood in half, making us pull away from each other. We step out and stand in the corridor, where we will eventually have to separate.

"Well... Goodnight... I guess?" I said, gently touching my lips with the tips of my fingers. The feeling of Hinata's soft lips is still lingering on my own.

"Yeah... Goodnight." Hinata smiles at me and we both turn and start walking towards our respective corridors. _Nagito what the hell are you doing_?

"Um!" I said loudly, at the same time Hinata goes: "Wait!" We laugh and walk towards each other.

"Do you want to come and feel my memory foam mattress?" I asked, sticking a thumb over my shoulder.

"Please," Hinata laughed. We turn and start walking down the corridor towards my room.

 

We reach my room door and as I'm pulling my key card out of my back pocket, Hinata places a hand on my shoulder and kisses my right cheekbone. I turn my head and look at him, my head tilted to the side.

"Sorry. Ever since we met I've wanted to do that," Hinata admitted, not removing his eyes from mine.

"Why?" I asked, smiling and opening my room door. We walk in, take our shoes off, and stand near my king sized bed.

"You're just so..." Hinata turns red and murmured, "angelic..." before I can reply, Hinata speaks again, "Wow... You're room is... amazing..." Hinata gestures to the large balcony that overlooks the night lit city. He then looks at the plasma screen TV and soft cream couch that is seated near it. And his eyes widen when he see's my bed, "Your bed is huge!"

"This room is courtesy of my company..." I told him, watching his astonished face. "This room is way too 'OTT'... You should see the bathroom."

"Please!" Hinata exclaimed. I laugh and gesture for him to follow. I walk into the large bathroom, Hinata behind me. "Fucking hell..." he said. I nod in agreement. The bathroom has a black, glittery marble floor. Slightly to the right is a large hot-tub, with a fresh ice bucket sitting on the side with a Champaign bottle inside it. To the left is a fountain sink with soaps in the shape of seashells resting on the white marbled bathroom cabinet desktop. At the back of the bathroom is an elegant walk-in shower, with a large shower head that, when turned on, lets out water in soft streams.

"Hmm... It appears to of been cleaned while I was gone," I mused, looking around. "And they've put fresh ice in the ice bucket."

"Komaeda... this is..." Hinata is at a lost for words, he just gapes at the view.

"Yep," I laughed and nod. I gently take his arm and tug him out of the bathroom. "Try my mattress." We stop at the bottom of my bed. Hinata looks from me to the bed, back to me again. "Go on," I urged, pushing him gently flat on his back onto the bed.

"This is heaven compared to what I've been sleeping on," Hinata murmured dreamily. "I'm practically sinking into the mattress."

"It is comfortable, yes," I agreed, taking my glasses off and placing them on my nightstand and then walking back to the bottom of the bed. Hinata sits up and climbs off of the bed.

"I should probably go now," Hinata said sighing. "I don't want to but... I better. I've got to leave early tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, smiling, "I'll look forward to our next date." Hinata meets my eyes and smiles widely. Before losing my nerve I lean in and plant a kiss to his right dimple. "Sorry. That's something _I've_ wanted to do ever since we met." Hinata's smile widens and he cups my face, pulling me in and kissing me on the mouth. It was quick but it still made me explode with joy.

"You missed my mouth," Hinata said, still smiling and then kisses me again. We smile against each others mouths as we kiss, making it hard to actually connect lips properly; but I don't care, I am so happy right now. I place my hands on Hinata's hips and pull him against me. Hinata gasps slightly upon the contact. Our smiles fade eventually and we start to kiss more roughly. Hinata parts my lips and explores my mouth with his tongue, gliding it across the roof of my mouth and sliding it against my own tongue; the contact sends pleasurable shivers throughout me.

"Jacket," Hinata whispered against my mouth, shrugging his blazer off. I take my own off and then reconnect our mouths. I run my hands along his back, feeling his muscles and slender body through his shirt. When my hands reach the small of his back I slide my hands underneath his shirt. His skin is warm and soft to touch, I lightly drag my nails down across his back, making him shiver. Hinata feels my own body, sliding his hands all over my back and sides from underneath my shirt. It's such a pleasant feeling.

Hinata pushes me onto the bed, I instantly sink into the mattress as Hinata starts kissing my neck.

"Mnn," I sighed. Hinata's left knee is pressed against my crotch and his other is trapping my left thigh in between his own. Hinata starts kissing along my jaw and unbuttoning my shirt. I grip at the bed sheets, as he runs his hands over my now exposed chest and stomach.

"You're so hot," Hinata moaned in my ear, "In those glasses I didn't know whether to hug you or fuck you." Hinata reconnects our mouths in a hungry kiss. I reach up and place a hand to his neck and another to his back. The burning sensation in my boxers is making my sounds of pleasure, which I have supressed so far, harder to contain.

"The... glasses were a-a... win then?" I managed to get out, sliding Hinata's shirt buttons out of their holes.

"Yes," he replied lowly, pressing his knee harder into my groin.

"Uh!" I let out a surprised moan and slide off Hinata's shirt completely, throwing it to the side.

"That sound. _Amazing_ ," Hinata moaned as I start feeling his now naked back.

"Touch me," I pleaded. Hinata growls at the back of his throat and connects our mouths in a heated kiss, one that makes me feel dazed. He starts sliding a hand over my chest, slowly dragging it along my stomach and then resting it against my crotch, pressing against it firmly.

" _Uhh_ \- Hinata!" I cried out, my hips arching up towards him.

"You need to make that sound again," Hinata said breathlessly, grinding down onto my hips.

"Uh- u- _uh_! Hi-Hina- _ata_... _Hinata_!" I moaned loudly, gripping tightly at Hinata, panting and moaning in pleasure quietly. I roll and reverse our positions, pulling my shirt completely off and throwing it on top of Hinata's. I grind against him, kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Komaeda... _Mnn_ , Ko- _Komaeda_!" there is something so satisfying and pleasurable about hearing Hinata moan my name so loudly.

 _As enjoyable as this is, and it is_ very _enjoyable, this_ _is the first date... What am I doing?_

I pull away and sit upright, sitting on knees and not looking at Hinata.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata asked, insecurely.

"I'm not going to sleep with you on our first date," I replied, gripping my thighs.

"N-no, of course not," Hinata said, almost defensively, "that's not why I asked you out! I swear!" I look to Hinata and see him looking very worried and vulnerable... He's not here for sex.

"It's just..." I swallow hard, it's not anything to be ashamed of, but I still feel insecure about it; I'm twenty years old. "I'm..." I sigh and look at him straight in the eyes, "I'm still a virgin." Hinata looks surprised for a moment before smiling small.

"So am I..." he admitted, making my heart fly up to my throat.

"Y-you are? But you seem like you know what you're doing-"

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Hinata laughed under his breath. "I've never met anyone who I've ever really liked... It's like I've been waiting for you... Like you're my soul mate... Silly right?"

"N-no," I said quietly, "I agree... I've never felt any attraction towards anyone in my entire life until now... I thought I never would... Until I saw you in the bank, with your golden eyes and cute dimples... and it's like something clicked in my mind... Like-"

"I know you," Hinata and I said in unison. I smile and so does he. We look into each others eyes, eyes that are so familiar...

Hinata moves and sits in front of me, holding my hands firmly in his.

"We've finally found each other," Hinata whispered, making my stomach do summersaults.

"My Soul Mate," I said quietly but certain. Hinata smiles more widely and kisses me gently on the lips. He places our foreheads together and squeezes my hands. We open our mouths and at the same time we say,

"Perhaps it really is fate."


End file.
